


Sunflowers

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just Soft Husbands, M/M, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Tora decided to drag Kenma out for a surprise date in a field full of sunflowers.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 23





	Sunflowers

The sun beat down on the two men as they laid sprawled out on the rather haphazardly thrown out picnic blanket. 

Kenma was laid back staring at the sky wondering why he even agreed to go outside today as the sun beat down on him. He was exhausted after walking up multiple hills just to get to this one sunflower field. Taketora had insisted it would be worth it but Kenma was now here and wondered what was the point when they had sunflowers in their garden at home. 

Meanwhile Taketora was simply staring at the beautiful man beside him. Kenma’s beautiful golden tresses sprawled out behind him like a sort of angelic halo that the sun bounced off. His eyes were closed and those long, beautiful lashes rested softly against his slightly burnt cheeks. Taketora really didn’t know how he got so lucky to be with such a beautiful person. 

He had only confessed to Kenma on a whim during their third year with a bouquet of sunflowers. (He had done research and found out sunflowers were not toxic to cats so decided they would be a safe bet.) 

It was just a spur of the moment decision and he hadn’t really expected much from it yet... Here he was years later. Settled in a field of those very flowers with the love of his life. Both their rings glistened in the sunlight and Taketoras heart skipped a beat as he remembered how beautiful Kenma had looked... 

“Tora you’re doing it again.”   
“Doing what?”  
“Staring.”  
“It’s hard not to stare.” 

Kenma made a little grumble of annoyance but didn’t push the matter further as he slipped his hand into his husbands. His golden eyes opened and settled on the man beside him who seemed to be beaming brighter than the sun itself. 

In a way... Kenma supposed he was like a sunflower. Always facing towards the sun. His own personal sun. The person who brought him joy and happiness through out the years even if he did drag him off to places that were far away. 

“You’re the sun.”

Taketora blinked at his husband confusedly before a small blush settled on his cheeks. He really didn’t expect that suddenly compliment. 

Kenma lifted their joined hands and pressed a gently kiss to the back of Tora’s hand which only made the man more flustered. 

“And I’m your sunflower.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something soft I wrote at five am because I love them and it’s dedicated to Ava aka the ceo of toraken ❤️  
> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND ARE STAYING SAFE ❤️❤️


End file.
